Un beso al cielo
by mconstanzass
Summary: Una carta. Una forma de comunicarse y decirle que su amor sigue intacto y siempre sera así. MIMATO
1. Mimi

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que había perdido a su pequeño bebé, quizás no llego a tenerlo en sus brazos, pero aún así nada podría borrar de su vida el amor que sintió por el desde el día que supo que se había alojado como huésped en su vientre.

Por otro lado estaba su esposo, que a pesar de aun tener bajo su conciencia la decisión que tomo hace unos años, ella sabia que el anhelaba tener un niño por la casa y es que la sonrisa que Yamato le regalaba a la pequeña Mitsuha Yagami -su sobrina/ahijada- era inigualable, llena de alegría y cariño. Yamato al igual que ella aun seguía amándolo y eso a veces la hacia desear con todas su ganas tener un bebé. Aunque con el se retuviera a demostrarle cariño.

Ese día había tenido una idea, quizás no era del todo buena, pero estaba segura que la haría sentir mejor.

Le escribiría una carta.

Estaba bastante clara la idea en su mente, así como también sabia que ese trozo de papel nunca llegaría a otras manos que no fueras las suyas o las de su esposo.

 _Querido/a Hideki / Seijun Ishida Tachikawa..._

 _Tienes que saber, que desde el día que sospeche que podías estar en mi vientre, creció algo en mi pecho que puedo describir como el amor mas puro y tierno que una mujer puede sentir en su vida. Te ame con mi vida y lo sigo haciendo._

 _No hay día en el que no lamente que mi cuerpo no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para haberte traído al mundo, como tampoco hay día en el que no te recuerde._

 _Así como también debes saber que tu padre te ama con todo su corazón a pesar de que no te conoció, el sabia que eras la muestra de cuanto nos amábamos y siente mucho el haber tenido que elegir entre tu vida y la mía, pero creo que ninguno de los dos hubiéramos sido capaces mas adelante de verte partir al poco tiempo de llegar, realmente yo me hubiera ido contigo._

 _Hoy con 24 años, soy feliz, por que algo me dice que desde el cielo me cuidas, aunque yo no pude hacer lo mismo contigo en un 100%._

 _Te amamos y el día que nazca tu hermanito y sea consciente de lo que es la vida, nos encargaremos de que sepa de tu corta pero amada existencia, para que el o ella te quiera tanto como lo hace_ _mos nosotros._

 _También quiero que sepas que tu hermanito/a no llevara tu nombre, por que nadie podrá reemplazarte nunca, pero si lo querremos tanto como te queremos a ti, con todo nuestro corazón._

 _Se que donde estés, estas bien y ves todo lo que nosotros hacemos, por que eres nuestro ángel._

 _Te pido que ayudes a tu padre a quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que sera un mal padre y que por favor deje de culparse por tu partida, el es tan inocente como yo y tú, lo único culpable fue mi organismo._

 _Prometo que nunca te olvidaremos, por que somos fieles creyentes que una persona muere realmente cuando se olvida y para nosotros siempre estarás en nuestros corazones y en nuestra mente._

 _Me despido con el corazón lleno de amor, por que se que estas leyendo esto, algo me dice que es así._

 _Te amamos Hideki/Seijun_

 _Un beso al cielo con amor..._

 _Se despide, Mamá._

Mimi termino la carta y la releyó deseando con ansias poder volver en el tiempo y pedirle a su yo del pasado que se cuidara mas de lo que lo estaba haciendo durante sus primeros meses de gestación, aunque entendía que las cosas pasaban por algo.

Lo que Mimi no sabia, era que su pequeña casi siempre estaba con ellos, a veces pedía permiso en el cielo y los visitaba, Seijun, como sabia que sus padres querían llamarla, veía en los ojos de sus padres el amor que se transmitían y en reiteradas ocasiones fue testigo de la pena que sentían al extrañarla, aunque ellos no supieran que a pesar de todo los amaba, como también amaba a su hermanita que venia en camino y se encargaría de cuidarla siempre.

 _"Los quiero" -_ Susurro la pequeña en el oído de su madre, quien pareció apenas escuchar un murmullo y solo atino a acariciar su apenas abultado vientre y sonreír al imaginar como hubiera sido tener a su primer bebé con ella.

* * *

 _ **Hideki: se traduce por "Magnifica oportunidad." Nombre masculino.**_

 ** _Seijun: se traduce por "Pureza." Nombre femenino._**

 _ ***Debo aclarar que Mimi no sabia que sexo tendría su bebé por eso se refiere siempre a el como su pequeño.**_

 _ **Este fic esta entrelazado a la historia "Es solo cuestión de tiempo" que se encuentra en mi perfil, es un Takari (Con Mimato y Taiora) que tengo en proceso y que si quieren entender bien este fic los invito a leer:3**_

 ** _Háganme_** _ **saber con sus comentarios si les gusto, par favaaarr, enserio me pongo muy feliz cuando veo que opinan sobre una de mis historias jajaja**_

 _ **Un beso :***_


	2. Yamato

_Querido/a Hideki/Seijun Ishida Tachikawa..._

 _Soy Yamato, tú papá._

 _La mayoría de las veces no sé como dar a conocer mis sentimientos y esa mayoria, tú madre encuentra la forma de que le cuente todo._

 _Mimi creé que será una buena idea escribirte ésto, ya lei su carta y creo que quedaré muy por debajo de sus palabras._

 _Solo quiero decirte que a pesar de mi elección te sigo amando y lo haré hasta el día en que muera. Perdóname por sentirme tan cobarde en este último tiempo, pues, tengo miedo, un miedo incalculable, por que nuevamente pase algo como lo que te ocurrio a ti y creeme que esta vez no me lo podria perdonar._

 _Te amo y por favor sigue cuidando de nosotros como lo has hecho hasta ahora, protege a tu madre y a tu hermanita, pero sobretodo guiame en todo mi camino como padre, si vez que estoy haciendo algo mal con el bebé no dudes en hacermelo saber y no importa la forma en que lo hagas._

 _Te quiero y estoy seguro que tu hermanita te amará tanto como nosotros lo hacemos._

 _Un beso al cielo, con todo el amor que hay en mi corazón..._

 _Papá._

 _Pd. Aun no sabemos que será el bebé, pero yo siento que será una nena, como tú, aunque Mimi niegue que tu no estabas tan desarrollado como para saber, pero yo si estoy seguro de lo que digo, mi corazón me lo dicen_

 **Sé que quizas es breve, pero recuerden que Yamato no se caracteriza por ser muy expresivo y creo que en esta carta puso un poco más de lo que lo habria hecho de haber sido una carta dirigida a otra persona**

 **Y esop, ojalá les haya gusta, son solo dos cartas.**

 **Los/as invito a leer "Es solo cuestión de tiempo"**

 **Nos leemos!**


	3. Epílogo

_"En mi familia somos seis personas, cuatro digitales y un digihuevo, que está en la ciudad del inicio, pero pronto llegará a casa._

 _Mi papá se llama Yamato Ishida, tiene 34 años y fue astronauta hasta que nació mi hermano menor, hoy es maestro en la universidad de Odaiba. Papá es rubio y de ojos azules como yo, tiene familia francesa, por lo que yo igual soy parte francesa, mi papá me adora y yo a el, para mi es el mejor papá del mundo por que sé que siempre seré su princesa, por que mamá es la reina. Tiene a un Gabumon como digital, el cual siempre cuida de mi y duerme conmigo cuando papá esta muy ocupado con su trabajo y yo no quiero molestarlo._

 _Mi mamá se llama Mimi Ishida su apellido de soltera era Tachikawa, tiene 33 años y es chef en su propio restaurant "Pureté dans la cuisine" el nombre fue idea de mi abuelita. Mamá es la mujer más linda del planeta, desde que yo era pequeña siempre fui lo primero para ella, su cabello es color castaño y es largo como el mio, sus ojos son color miel y al sol se ven de un color dorado muy lindo. Es una mamá genial, ya que siempre le gusta mimarme, por que somos las únicas mujeres en casa, ella es la reina y yo la princesa. Mamá tiene a una Palmon como compañera, la cual es muy graciosa y mimada, mi hermano se divierte mucho con ella._

 _Mi hermano menor Ben tiene 4 años y es igual a mamá, solo en la apariencia, porque su forma de ser es igual a la de papá cuando era niño o al menos eso dice tío Takeru y tío Taichi. Tiene un Tanemon como digital, el cual es consentido junto con Benjamin por mamá, aunque el no lo reconozca frente al resto, yo lo sé por que soy su hermana y lo conozco, aun así lo quiero mucho._

 _El menor de mis hermanos se llamará Keisuke, el aun esta en la pancita de mamá, pero aun así lo quiero mucho igual Ben lo quiere, mis hermanos y yo estamos muy ansiosos por conocerlo pronto, pero aun faltan unos meses. Aun no sabemos cual sera su digital pero papá dice que quizás el igual tenga un Tanemon._

 _ **Mi hermana mayor se llamaba Seijun, mamá me contó que ella no logro nacer, pero desde que tengo memoria sé de su existencia, Mamá y Papá la aman mucho, al igual que Ben y yo, una vez en un sueño pude verla y mi primo Kiyoshi también la ha visto en sus sueños, así que no estoy tan loca o por lo menos no soy la única loca de la familia. Ella hoy debería tener 12 años, en mi sueño ella tenia el cabello castaño como mamá y Ben, y los ojos azules como papá y yo, sé que mi hermanita siempre nos esta cuidando, por que nos quiere igual como nosotros a ella y espero que siempre este a mi lado, por que la quiero y hubiera deseado tenerla aquí conmigo para compartir y pelear como lo hacen las hermanas normalmente, Sei si lees esto quiero que sepas que en casa todos te amamos incluso nuestro hermanito que aun no nace. No se cual hubiera sido su digital, aunque creo que pudo ser un Tsunomon, aunque Palmon siempre diga que era otro Tanemon.**_

 _Mi nombre es Akemi Ishida, nací el día de año nuevo y tengo 8 años, mucha gente dice que soy muy despierta para mi edad y eso mis padres se lo agradecen a la Tía Hikari que nos estimuló a todos desde que nacimos los hijos de los elegidos, por todos me refiero a mis amigos y primos que en total somos 13._ _"_

* * *

La pequeña terminó su relato en frente de toda su clase y los padres de cada uno de sus compañeros incluso sus padres y su hermano. Literalmente todos los adultos estaban atónitos por las palabras tan maduras que había usado la menor.

— Bien Akemi — Felicito con cierta duda la maestra de la niña — aunque el relato debía tratar sobre quienes viven en casa y conforman tu familia, no sobre tu hermanita muerta y los digitales — corrigió la maestra con cierta incomodidad, mientras era observaba y oída por todos

— Usted misma lo dijo señorita Kinomoto, de quienes conforma mi familia y quienes viven en casa — respondió Akemi con la inocencia que había heredado de Mimi — Los digitales viven en casa con nosotros y aunque Sei no este con vida ella igual forma parte de mi familia — respondió la pequeña Ishida con toda la seguridad

— Deberás arreglar tu relato y traerlo a la próxima ceremonia —

— ¿Puedo corregir algo ahora? — pregunto la niña ignorando inconscientemente lo que dijo la mujer

— Adelante — acepto la señorita Kinomoto y vio a la niña caminar hacia el microfono

— Hola, soy yo de nuevo, Akemi Ishida, siento si olvide mencionarlo, pero mi digital es un Tsunomon y es el mejor amigo que pude pedir, muchas gracias por escucharme —

Eso fue lo ultimo que dijo y todos soltaron un "awww" por la ternura que la pequeña irradiaba, aunque ella se dirigió directamente hacia Mimi que la recibió con los brazos abiertos y Yamato la miraba con mucho orgullo en sus ojos mientras que tenia a Ben en sus brazos.

— Tu carta de presentación estuvo hermosa mi vida — celebró Mimi

— Takeru tendrá una gran competencia — acoto Yamato

— Seré la mejor aprendiz de mi padrino, tu no te preocupes por eso papá —

— Estamos orgullosos de ti Ake —

— Gracias Mamá — se abrazo a la gran barriga que Mimi ya presentaba — Sei, si escuchas esto... _Un beso al cielo, con todo el amor que una hermana menor puede tener._

* * *

 **Este si es el final, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi, hace unos** **días** **releí** **las cartas anteriores y me dije, "esto no puede quedar así, algo falta" y hoy 10 de marzo de 2018 llegó a mi esta idea y** **créanme** **que me encanto como quedo.**

" _Pureté dans la cuisine" se traduce como Pureza en la cocina jajaj_

 **Doy por finalizado este hermoso shot, y preparare un mimato amplio,** **así** **que amarrense jajaj**

 **Bueno eso es todo, gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus reviews, por favor** **díganme** **que les** **pareció!**

 **Un beso enormeee**


End file.
